


Feed Me (Git It)

by idiotbrothers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Season/Series 01, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotbrothers/pseuds/idiotbrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean fake-proposes to Sam in fast food places to earn them free meals. It gets under Sam's skin just a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed Me (Git It)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I named this fic after the Little Shop Of Horrors song.

"This looks like a good spot." 

"Dean—"

"Can it, Sam, you  _know_  we swiped our last card yesterday.  Unless you wanna have instant ramen and stale mints for dinner, you’ll suck it up and stick to the plan.” 

Sam huffed, rolling his eyes long-sufferingly, but kept his retorts to himself as Dean discreetly slipped his ring off his finger and into his pocket. He then cleared his throat, muttered, “Show time” under his breath, and got down on one knee in front of Sam, taking his right hand.

The restaurant grew quiet around them within the span of a minute, and Sam could feel himself blushing already, goddammit. The things he went along with for Dean’s sake.

“Sam Winchester,” Dean proclaimed loudly, and Sam remembered that he was supposed to be acting here, too, so he clapped his other hand over his mouth and took an exaggerated step back, all the while thinking murderous thoughts. “I wanna spend the rest of my life with you,” Dean continued, and Sam barely just kept himself from snorting because  _ha_ , they were gonna be sticking it out together  _anyway_ , no question about it.

"You are the…wind beneath my sails, and the, uh. The sun to my…moon—hang on, that sounds weird." Sam stepped on Dean’s foot with perhaps just the slightest hint of vindictive pleasure. "Ow! Um, I mean.  _Wow_ , I fucking love you. I’m, like, so  _in love_  with you. Marry me, alright?”

"Sure," Sam said, feeling about fifty different shades of awkward as scattered applause broke out throughout the restaurant. Dean dramatically slid his ring onto Sam’s finger and stood up to draw him into a suffocating hug, whispering "Be cool," into his ear before he pulled back, nudged their faces as close together as they could get, and crushed his lips against Sam’s.

"Mmf—!" Sam said, eyes widening as Dean held the kiss, poking him in the side to quiet him.  _I’m gonna fucking kill him_ , Sam fumed to himself.  _I’m gonna put Nair in_ his _shampoo_.

Dean’s hands slid into Sam’s hair, tugging hard like they were trying to shut his mind up. Yeah, well, you know what? 

“Gotta piss,” Sam breathed, pushing Dean off and speed-walking to the other end of the restaurant. “Hurry back, baby!” Dean called after him, making Sam cringe and curl his hands into fists.  _Nair’s better than he deserves_. The free burgers they scored after Sam returned weren’t  _nearly_ worth the humiliation. 

* * *

"Dean,  _no_.”

Dean slung an arm over Sam’s shoulders, leaning in and plastering a simpering smile on his face. “Sam, come on…it worked so well last time, and we didn’t even have to make it that convincing. Just one more time, okay? Hand to god, I won’t do it again after today.”

"You don’t even believe in god," Sam muttered, accusatory, and Dean bit his lip on what looked like the start of a grin. "Ugh, fine," Sam said, pushing Dean’s arm off him, "I don’t know why I let you talk me into this stuff, but  _fine_.”

"It’s ‘cause you  _adore_  me, little bro. Also, I bet some small, shriveled part of your brain’s too smart to pass up free food. Like…it’s  _free food_. Is there anything better?”

"Okay, settle down," Sam said, sighing resignedly and pushing open the door to the Denny’s. This time, after Dean "proposed", he didn’t try to kiss Sam, probably aware that he’d been out of line when he did it last time. Good. It was good that Dean was keeping his hands to himself, really. And though Sam told himself that, an urge to wipe the self-satisfied grin off Dean’s face flashed through him, and before he knew what he was doing, he was tilting Dean’s chin up with his finger and kissing him on the mouth.

Sam had intended for it to be an aggressive kiss, a challenge, but the second his lips were on Dean’s, he faltered, uncertain as he felt Dean tense up.  _Can’t back out now_ , Sam thought, opening his mouth against Dean’s and softly teasing the tip of his tongue along the seam of Dean’s lips. Dean let out a quiet groan and fisted his palm in the collar of Sam’s jacket, pulling him closer and starting to kiss back.

Surprised, Sam gave himself over to the force of Dean’s kisses, Dean’s teeth and tongue and adventurous hands working Sam into a heated daze until he pulled back, breathing heavily. Blinking and wiping the back of his hand across his mouth (slicked with Dean’s spit and aching for him to claim it again, to press Sam against the wall he was leaning on and—), Sam mumbled a vague excuse at Dean and stepped outside to clear his head.

He figured they’d sooner get a warning about public indecency than be handed a free meal for what they’d just done in there, but Dean came back with two bags of food, grin splitting his face. “It’s weird how happy this makes you,” Sam said, and he couldn’t look at Dean without blushing, faint burn in his cheeks and trembling fists shoved into his pockets.

“Whatever, you know you love it too,” Dean scoffed, and Sam’s blush deepened. He held his hand over his face, pretending like he was preoccupied with a strand of his hair.  _I do, but for all the wrong reasons_.

"Anyway, let’s head back. I could eat a cow." As he passed by Sam on his way to the car, Dean grabbed Sam’s ass, making him jump like he’d been electrified. One quick squeeze and Dean’s hand was gone like Sam had only imagined it, and when Sam gaped at Dean for long enough that he actually took notice, Dean gave him a completely innocent look that wasn’t fooling him in the slightest. "Want something from me, Sammy?"

Sam bit his lip, irritation coursing through him even as he really felt like saying,  _Yes, you asshole_. “Never mind,” he muttered instead, then kept silent for the duration of the drive.

Later on, after they’d eaten, Dean licked the salt off Sam’s fingers and gave him a pretty spectacular blowjob, so it turned out he needn’t have worried much after all. 


End file.
